


Give Me My Orders

by rainbowbabble



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After care briefly touched on, Alternate Universe, BDSMverse, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Smut, no giants that eat people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabble/pseuds/rainbowbabble
Summary: This time pain lit up his lower back, near his buttocks and he had to make a conscious effort not to bow his back. His left ass cheek. His right ass cheek. Again. Back to his inner thighs. All of Levi’s most sensitive areas.





	Give Me My Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote on my tumblr like 5 years ago, but I expect that tumblr to be deleted soon, so I figured I would move the story over to here.
> 
> Fair warning, I do not know much about BDSM, I did try to have some after care in this one-shot, but I did not go into detail
> 
> MaleXMale relationship, don't like, don't read

This time pain lit up his lower back, near his buttocks and he had to make a conscious effort not to bow his back. His left ass cheek. His right ass cheek. Again. Back to his inner thighs. All of Levi’s most sensitive areas. Erwin was pushing him with this one, Levi finding it much harder not to move or make a sound than he first thought. Finally the last hit was his cock, and Levi had to suck in a large breath not to make any noise.

 

Levi was not good at taking orders. He was known for giving them. People even had a tendency to call him bossy at times. He was always the first to take charge, and didn’t like to do what he was told. He supposed it was because of how he grew up, but whatever the reason was, Levi was not known for following commands. Yet, somehow, he ended up in this situation.

It had all started when he first started seeing a man named Erwin. The tall, muscular, blonde was generally quiet, but when he spoke it was usually to give someone an order. Erwin is an ex-marine, if Levi remembers correctly. And he spoke with a low dominating tone that gave Levi shivers up and down his spine.

Of course, Levi didn’t usually take orders from Erwin. If they were at a restaurant, or the movies, Levi would order, or choose the movie for them, the bedroom, however, was a completely different story.

When Erwin first broached the topic about BDSM, Levi had turned him down flat, but the man was persuasive, and promised Levi would enjoy it more than he ever thought possible, and after their first session together Levi was hooked. He still had to grind his teeth from time to time when Erwin barked orders at him, so tempted to tell his long-time boyfriend to “shove it up his ass”, but when Levi managed to hold himself back, he was heavily rewarded.

The brunette sat in his kitchen eating lasagna that he bought at the local convenience store. He knew better than to push his luck and not eat before a session, that was a good way to pass out, which even though they both knew Levi had come close several times, Levi would never admit it.

It was their fourth year anniversary today, and Levi figured the tall blonde had some sort of hot, kinky plan. Levi suppressed a shiver at the thought as he shoveled another spoonful of lasagna into his mouth. The lasagna wasn’t that good, but the brunette knew it would serve its purpose. He grabbed his near by bottle of water and gulped down several sips. It was a quarter until six, Erwin would arrive in fifteen minutes, that meant that Levi expected a call in the next few seconds.

And like clockwork, the phone went off, Levi picked it up after the first ring.

“Yes,” he paused swallowing, it was still difficult for him to immerse himself in the BDSMverse if Erwin wasn’t there in person, but he had to be a good boyfriend, it was their anniversary after all: “master.”

There was a light chuckle on the other line, and Levi could tell Erwin appreciated the effort, even if he found it a tad bit comical.

“You know what to do.”

And then the line went dead. Face impassive, but body giddy, and a little turned on, at the thought of his boyfriend’s touch, Levi began to strip down. He practically tore through the buttons on his shirt, and ripped his pants and boxer off, but then proceeded to fold them into a neat pile and put them on top of the dresser. Levi could be a little meticulous about things. He finished his ritual just in time to hear the knock on the door.

That was Erwin’s thing, he wouldn’t use his key when they were about to have a session, because he wanted Levi to answer the door naked, it had the added appeal of possibly getting spotted by one of the neighbors. Levi rushed to the door, faster than he would ever admit, and opened it wide, as soon as the door swung open Levi dropped to his knees.

“Good evening, master,” his cheeks used to flush red with embarrassment the first twenty times they did this, but now it was just something he looked forward to. Levi kept his head down, knowing he had to wait for permission before he could look at Erwin. He could feel the blonde’s eyes on him, and blood rushed to his cock at the thought of what they were about to do.

“Very good slut. You may look at me.”

Levi slowly lifted his head to look Erwin in the eye. As they continued to make eye-contact Erwin slowly reached up and loosed his tie, and that was the only effort his master made at getting undressed. Levi knew it would be the only effort he would make all night at getting undressed. Erwin preferred to wear a suit when they had their sessions.

“Did you eat and drink plenty today?”

Levi resisted to roll his eyes at the patronizing tone, pretending to be annoyed as he felt his dick grow slightly hard.

“If you could shitty frozen TV dinner and a shit ton of water to wash the taste of shit out of my mouth, eating and drinking plenty.”

Erwin just cocked a smile and walked to their bedroom, but not before he stopped by the fridge to grab two bottles of water.

The brunette knew better than to get up from his spot until he was told to do so. He imagined what him master must be getting ready as he waited excitedly in the kitchen, even if his face looked like it could freeze hell, his long-time boyfriend knew him better than that, and was able to tell when Levi was incredibly excited.

Finally Erwin emerged at the doorframe of their bedroom.

“Come along bitch, I don’t have all day.”

One of Levi’s favorite things was the names Erwin would call him, it sent blood straight to his groin, and he hurried over to their bedroom. Levi’s breath left him when he saw what was waiting for him on the carpeted floor. His harness. The harness attached at his waist and encircled the tops of his thighs, it came equipped with a cock ring, and stirrups for his ankles, it also had a part that fastened around his chest, and neck, like a collar, and held his wrists together behind his back, and whenever he made even a small movement, whatever toy Erwin had inside him would push against his prostate, there was also a part that tied around the lower part of his thighs, tying them together. The harness was only reserved for special occasions. Erwin would have to help Levi put it on at certain parts, but he was capable of putting most of it on by himself, and Levi couldn’t help the fact that he was already half hard by the time he fastened the cock ring around himself.

“What a good little slut, you already know what to do.”

Erwin looked on in approval as Levi did everything by himself that he possibly could, the bulge growing in the muscular blonde’s pants. He helped fasten Levi’s wrists together, and put his ankles in the stirrups, giving Erwin a very nice view.

The blonde took a few moments to appreciate the way his lover looked, already sweating and half hard, breathing faster than normal, face flushed. Erwin could masturbate to the sight of his lover like this for at least a month. It took more strength than he realized he had to keep from reaching down and giving his own cock a few quick jerks. Levi’s eyes remained on him as he walked to their “toy box” as they called it, he had the whole night planned out. And it was going to be a very good night for the both of them. Erwin reached into the box and pulled out Levi’s favorite toy, a six inch extremely strong vibrator, that was notorious for finding Levi’s prostate within minutes. Erwin could hear Levi swallow from across the room.

Erwin took the vibrator over with him to the bed and quietly sat down, watching Levi as the brunette tried not to squirm with anticipation. He set the vibrator next to him and reached for the lube and slowly lathered the vibrator up with it, knowing Levi was watching the entire thing. The shorter man was practically shaking with excitement.

When Erwin was done he walked slowly, agonizingly slowly, towards Levi.

“Oh look at you. You’re such a good slut, already salivating at the idea of having this inside you,” he smirked, almost roughly, grabbing Levi by the hair atop his head and yanking the man’s face towards his own, violently kissing him. Levi didn’t even try to dominate the kiss, Erwin’s tongue was within his mouth in seconds, exploring the wet cavern as the vibrator was slipped inside Levi, and before the shorter man could have time to respond, Erwin shoved Levi’s face away and turned the vibrator to its highest setting.

“You aren’t allowed to moan or move, or else you get punished,” Erwin said quickly over the sound of the vibrator. Levi’s teeth chattered, and he had to count numbers in his head to keep from squirming with the vibrator inside him. Erwin had fastened it to make sure it was in there securely, and Levi had to work hard to take deep breaths, his member already red and pulsing with need. Bits of pre-cum leaking from the tip, the cock ring making his impending orgasm from crashing into him. When it hit his prostate Levi couldn’t help it, he moaned. Loudly. _It just felt so good_. Upon his moan the vibrator was immediately switched off, and Levi whipped his head, eyes wide, towards Erwin so fast he thought he’d get whiplash.

Erwin just shrugged slightly.

“I told the bitch, you are not allowed to make any noise.”

Levi unconsciously rubbed his thighs together, trying to get some friction, his body still not entirely realizing that the toy was no longer in him.

“Or move.”

“I’m sorry master,” Levi stilled instantly, although with great difficultly.

“Please,” he begged.

The blonde chuckled and shook his head.

“Now, now slut. I told you if you made a sound or moved you’d get a punishment.”

Erwin trekked back to the toy box, setting the vibrator next to it, he reached in and pulled out a riding crop.

“Twenty lashes, close your eyes,” was all he said as he made his way over to Levi. The brunette slowly closed his eyes, knowing that now he couldn’t anticipate where he was going to be hit.

_Thwack!_

He jumped as his inner thigh lit up with a sharp pain, his cock throbbing at the pain. Another hit to his inner thigh, this time on his other leg, and he had to bit back a moan. Another hit, closer to his cock, and Levi let out something between a moan and a groan. He just heard Erwin _tsk_ , and listened as his lover’s footsteps ventured away from him.

“Twenty five lashes now, and I think we are going to have to use a ball gag.”

Levi inwardly groaned. Erwin loved the ball gag, and Levi hated it. The gag made him drool out of the corners of his mouth, and made him feel gross, still Erwin loved it, and Levi loved and wanted to please Erwin.

“Open your dirty mouth slut,” Levi did as he was told and coughed around the gag when it first entered his mouth.

This time pain lit up his lower back, near his buttocks and he had to make a conscious effort not to bow his back. His left ass cheek. His right ass cheek. Again. Back to his inner thighs. All of Levi’s most sensitive areas. Erwin was pushing him with this one, Levi finding it much harder not to move or make a sound than he first thought. Finally the last hit was his cock, and Levi had to suck in a large breath not to make any noise.

“Very good, bitch.”

The brunette tried to keep his chest from swelling with pride, but he was always extremely happy when Erwin told him he did good.

“Keep your eyes closed, but you are now allowed to move and make noise.”

Levi just nodded in response and felt the salvia leave his mouth as the ball gag was removed. He tried to not think about the drool that was dripping down his chin. All that mattered was that Erwin enjoyed the sight.

Without warning Erwin grabbed Levi’s hair again, roughly and huskily commanded, “Open your mouth.”

As soon as Levi did so, Erwin’s impressive length was being shoved down his throat. Erwin face fucked Levi roughly, and all the moans the brunette had been holding back early were released now. He gagged slightly when Erwin’s member hit the back of his throat, coughing and moaning simultaneously around Erwin’s dick.

“You are such a little slut, your body is just begging to be destroyed by me,” Erwin said, voice slightly hoarse and breathing a little ragged. Levi just nodded as best he could, and moaned in response as Erwin continued to face fuck him. The blonde pulled out when he felt his orgasm right around the corner. He had to save that. He wanted them to come together.

“Do you want me inside you, slut?” Levi nodded his head more enthusiastically than he ever had in his life. His dick was pulsing with need, and after the little tease with his prostate he was dying for Erwin to fuck him.

The blonde didn’t need anymore of a response and roughly shoved his wet dick inside his lover, grabbing Levi’s own member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Erwin was a sex god, ever thrust hit Levi’s prostate perfectly. The cock ring made it impossible to come until Erwin let him, the brunette just moaned loudly and bowed his back, his prostate being assaulted, and his dick finally getting the attention that it wanted. Levi felt so fucking _close_ , but he couldn’t come yet.

“Master may I please come?”

“Not yet slut,” Erwin said softly, licking the shell of Levi’s ear, “I want us to come together.”

Just when the shorter man’s vision started to go white, Erwin unclasped the cock-ring and his seed shot inside Levi, and in the same instance Levi’s orgasm slammed into him, and he came violently, shuddering and leaning against Erwin. It was a good thing he was already kneeling on the floor, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up.

“You did so good,” Erwin cooed, holding up his cum covered hand for Levi to lick off. “You may open your eyes now Levi.”

Levi licked his own cum off Erwin’s hand, and felt a warmth envelope him. Erwin always knew what to give Levi for their anniversary… Mind blowing sex.

…

They bathed together, Erwin rubbing out any kinks Levi might’ve had in his back from his harness, and then they snuggled together the rest of the night. Erwin whispering sweet nothings in Levi’s ear until they both fell asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
